Zabani
Zabani is a Khajiit thief held at the Scarp Keep prison in Orsinium. She was arrested and jailed for allegedly stealing King Kurog's favorite drinking mug, despite her saying otherwise. Interactions One Ugly Mug Zabani claims to have been charmed and later framed by the rogue Agolas. She asks the Vestige to prove her innocence and thus free her from prison. Dialogue "This one shouldn't be here! It was Agolas who stole from the king, not poor Zabani!" Tell me what happened. "Zabani met Agolas on the way to Orsinium. Many dangers line the road, so we traveled together. We celebrated our arrival with drinks. When this one returned from the privy, the Guard accused Zabani of stealing from the king! Of what, she does not know!" :Where was Agolas? "Gone! Zabani was a fool to trust him. This one remembers he mentioned his "camp". Why would a traveler have a camp, unless he was a bandit? Please. free Zabani! She has nowhere else to turn." ::All right, I'll do what I can to help. "Agolas always wrote in a journal. Zabani is certain his plans to frame her are within. This one saw a map inside his journal. To his bandit camp? Not far, this one can show you." ::: '''If found the journal first:' "Poor Zabani! Why will none believe that Agolas stole from the king, not her?" :I searched Agolas's camp. "Oh? What did you find? Do not keep Zabani suspended!" ::I found the stolen goods. I can prove your innocence. "This one knew you walked with Khenarthi's luck! Quickly, show them to Warden Oorg. Zabani can already taste her freedom!" Why did you travel with Agolas? "Zabani enjoyed walking behind him. It was like watching the rolling ocean. This one is not usually distracted in such a way. Perhaps Agolas relied on this to trick her." What did the Guard accuse you of stealing? "Zabani does not know! They will not tell her. They say it was "the king's property" but will not explain. This one thinks she will rot in the cell until it is found - or until she is proven innocent." After being proven innocent, Zabani is found at The Greedy Gut with the following dialogue: "This is so much better than a cell. Zabani thought her fur would never recover! Thank you for pitying this one's predicament." Do you have my cut? "Here, take this. There is honor among thieves, some of us, at least. Perhaps I'll see you around the Outlaws Refuge." "I didn't expect Wrothgar to be so harsh. Next time I won't be so eager to find a partner." Why did you decide to work with Agolas? "I came to Wrothgar because... well, I fled. Things were too hot―temperature and otherwise. Agolas reminded me of someone from home. Said he could get me into the Thieves Guild, so I jumped at the chance to prove myself. Jumped right into a cell." :Where was home? "Abah's Landing. The Jewel of Khefrem! If you hid the jewel up a camel's arse to smuggle it past the dockmaster. I do miss it. Wrothgar is too harsh a place for me." ::If you don't like it here, why not go home? "Truly? Perhaps you are right. By now everything should be settled. All right. I'll restore my fund and catch the next ship out. Perhaps I'll see you there!" Quotes *''"Zabani prays this will be over soon."―After talking with her about the journal and before deciding what to do *"Zabani will go to the Greedy Guy! Meet you there, yes?"''―Shouted by Zabani while leaving her cell Gallery Zabani II.png|Zabani, imprisoned Appearances * Category:Orsinium: Khajiit Category:Orsinium: Females Category:Orsinium: Quest Givers Category:Orsinium: Orsinium Characters